Folding hackles, or feathers, sometimes more completely described as hackle feathers, particularly for use in making fishing flies, has been accomplished for more than one hundred (100) years on a strictly manual basis. It has been traditionally a troublesome, frustrating task. The only proven method to date has been the utilization of human hands and direct digital manipulation of the feather or hackle. The known prior art provides no other device to accomplish this task. Fly tying, as the fashioning or construction of artificial fishing flies is commonly known, consists of utilizing natural and synthetic materials which are variously treated, arranged and fastened to a fishing hook. Segments and/or components of furs, feathers and synthetic textile products are prevalent choices for materials. The fishing flies so fashioned are used as an attractor/bait/lure for enticing fish to strike and bite them.
Most fishing flies are individually fashioned to imitate some form of small terrestrial or aquatic life, most often insects, minnows or crustations. The materials which are fastened to the fishing hook are so attached in a specific manner, to constitute a particular "pattern." As an example, a fly tied to imitate a grasshopper would be known as a "hopper" or "grasshopper" pattern, whereas one tied to represent a dead mayfly drifting on a current is known as a "spinner" pattern, and so forth. Thousands of patterns exist and more are regularly developed by fly tiers.
A great many fly patterns require a feather that is folded in a certain manner. A feather consists of two basic components--the quill, which is the central component bisecting the length of the feather, and the barbs, which are filamentous protrusions closely spaced along the length of both sides of the quill. On a folded feather, which is the end result of the present invention, barbs from one side of the quill are folded around the quill in such a manner that they are brought into proximity with barbs on the other side of the quill. Ideally, a folded feather would appear as though all the barbs on one side of the quill are missing and the barbs on the other side of the quill are doubled in density. Practically, if an adequately long segment of feather is folded and that segment retains the shape of a "V" or a tent, it is deemed perfectly suited for fly tying applications. A perfect "V" or tent shape is a configuration that all accomplished fly tiers strive for. This configuration, and its application, have been a component in the field of fly tying for significantly more than a century. As previously stated, this has only been accomplished previously through digital manipulation.
The process of folding feathers has been replete with associated problems. These problems result from the wide range of varying properties of feathers. Feathers on any given bird, in particular, and on all bird species, in general, vary in stiffness, flexibility, length, width, thickness, fragility, texture, strength, and curvature, among other things. The present invention is directed toward an economical device which will quickly perform the task of folding feathers, is relatively easy to use, and universally effective, for all such variations and individual feathers.
The previous method, which was limited to digital manipulation, has failed as a complete solution to this problem because many individuals lack the requisite dexterity to accomplish satisfactory feather folding results. This required dexterity may be developed by some individuals through repeated practice, but the necessary multi-digit involvement is extremely difficult for most people to master. Even among those who have mastered it and understand what needs to be done, the process is often accomplished only slowly, with great perseverance and will power. Digital manipulation for feather folding has been equated by some to a golf swing or juggling. Few people master it, and all others, particularly those who are less practiced, execute it in an inferior manner. Digital manipulation requires one end of the feather to be held by the fingers of one hand while the other end of the feather is held by the fingers of the other hand. The feather segment is then folded with the remaining free digits. As the free digits encounter the area to be folded, the quill tends to flex and twist about its axis. Barbs spring about their original positions, grip tensions change with lapses of concentration and other problems manifest and compound as the effort continues. For the novice fly tier, the difficulty becomes immediately realized and often proves exasperating.
Accordingly, a need exists for a feather folding device and method which will allow a person with ordinary dexterity to immediately, and successfully, fold a feather for fly tying purposes.
Such a need exists for a device which imparts a feather with a more accurate degree of fold than digital manipulation and which imparts a fold which has more permanence than previous digital manipulation, which, in turn, provides more uniform folds.
It would be further desirable to provide a device which is capable of folding feathers which are otherwise too difficult to fold by digital manipulation and which would reduce waste resulting from the discarding of expensive feathers.
It would further be desirable to provide a device which makes folding technique easily attainable by the novice and readily available to those who would otherwise be discouraged by the process.
It would further be desirable to provide a device which could significantly decrease production costs of some patterns of fishing flies.